User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Minecraft Ideas
Sure, some of you out there (such as ) hate Minecraft, but I just want to share some features that I want. Blocks *''Red Nether Brick Slab'' *''Red Nether Brick Stairs'' *''Blue Sand'' *''Blue Sandstone'' *''Ice Slab'' *''Ice Stairs'' *''Packed Ice Slab'' *''Packed Ice Stairs'' *''Iron Slab'' *''Iron Stairs'' *''Gold Slab'' *''Gold Stairs'' *''Diamond Slab'' *''Diamond Stairs'' *''Emerald Slab'' *''Emerald Stairs'' *''Obsidian Slab'' *''Obsidian Stairs'' *''Beige Wool'' *''Indigo Wool'' *''Maroon Wool'' *''Dark Blue Wool'' *''Chocolate Block'' *''Dark Chocolate Block'' *''White Chocolate Block'' *''Water Drainer'' *''Lava Drainer'' *''Poison Drainer'' *''Redstone Vacuum Cleaner'' *''Super Piston'' - Like a normal Piston, but can reach another one block farther than the normal Piston. *''Ultra Piston'' - Can reach another one block farther than the Super Piston. *''Strong Piston'' - Can now push Obsidian and Bedrock (except the Bedrock found at the very bottom of the world). *''Super Sticky Piston'' - Like a normal Sticky Piston, but can reach another one block farther than the normal Sticky Piston. *''Ultra Sticky Piston'' - Can reach another one block farther than the Super Sticky Piston. *''Strong Sticky Piston'' - Can now push and pull Obsidian and Bedrock (except the Bedrock found at the very bottom of the world). *''Nether Brick Fence Gate'' *''Red Nether Brick Fence'' *''Red Nether Brick Fence Gate'' *''Iron Fence'' *''Iron Fence Gate'' *''Brick Wall'' *''Nether Brick Wall'' *''Red Nether Brick Wall'' *''Stone Brick Wall'' *''Sandstone Wall'' *''Red Sandstone Wall'' *''Oak Wall'' *''Spruce Wall'' *''Birch Wall'' *''Jungle Wall'' *''Acacia Wall'' *''Dark Oak Wall'' *''Ice Wall'' *''Packed Ice Wall'' *''Prismarine Brick Wall'' *''End Stone Brick Wall'' *''Purpur Wall'' *''Iron Wall'' *''Gold Wall'' *''Diamond Wall'' *''Emerald Wall'' *''Obsidian Wall'' *''Switch Rail'' *''Wye Rail'' *''Junction Rail'' *''Oak Chair'' *''Spruce Chair'' *''Birch Chair'' *''Jungle Chair'' *''Acacia Chair'' *''Dark Oak Chair'' *''Stone Chair'' *''Oak Table'' *''Spruce Table'' *''Birch Table'' *''Jungle Table'' *''Acacia Table'' *''Dark Oak Table'' *''Stone Table'' *''Beige Bed'' *''Indigo Bed'' *''Maroon Bed'' *''Dark Blue Bed'' *''Limestone'' *''Marble'' *''Basalt'' *''Spruce Bookshelf'' *''Birch Bookshelf'' *''Jungle Bookshelf'' *''Acacia Bookshelf'' *''Dark Oak Bookshelf'' *''Mud'' *''Quicksand'' *''Crushed Obsidian'' *''Crying Obsidian'' (returning) *''Void Chest'' *''Juicer'' *''Freezer'' *''Rose'' (returning) *''Tiny Cactus'' *''Bluebells'' *''Lily of the Valley'' *''Lavender'' *''Cattail'' *''Bamboo Block'' *''Ruby Ore'' *''Ruby Block'' *''Sapphire Ore'' *''Sapphire Block'' *''Amethyst Ore'' *''Amethyst Block'' *''Topaz Ore'' *''Topaz Block'' *''Jade Ore'' *''Jade Block'' *''Peridot Ore'' *''Peridot Block'' *''Garnet Ore'' *''Garnet Block'' *''Sugilite Ore'' *''Sugilite Block'' *''Onyx Ore'' *''Onyx Block'' *''Spinel Ore'' *''Spinel Block'' *''Malachite Ore'' *''Malachite Block'' *''Jasper Ore'' *''Jasper Block'' *''Aluminum Ore'' *''Aluminum Block'' *''Brass Block'' *''Bronze Block'' *''Chromium Ore'' *''Chromium Block'' *''Cobalt Ore'' *''Cobalt Block'' *''Copper Ore'' *''Copper Block'' *''Lead Ore'' *''Lead Block'' *''Magnesium Ore'' *''Magnesium Block'' *''Nickel Ore'' *''Nickel Block'' *''Platinum Ore'' *''Platinum Block'' *''Silver Ore'' *''Silver Block'' *''Steel Block'' *''Thallium Ore'' *''Thallium Block'' *''Tin Ore'' *''Tin Block'' *''Titanium Ore'' *''Titanium Block'' *''Tungsten Ore'' *''Tungsten Block'' *''Uranium Ore'' *''Uranium Block'' *''Zinc Ore'' *''Zinc Block'' W.I.P. Items, Weapons and Tools *''Diamond Nugget'' *''Emerald Nugget'' *''Obsidian Nugget'' *''Coal Nugget'' *''Obsidian Dust'' *''Ruby'' (returning) *''Sapphire'' *''Amethyst'' *''Topaz'' *''Jade'' *''Peridot'' *''Garnet'' *''Sugilite'' *''Onyx'' *''Spinel'' *''Malachite'' *''Jasper'' *''Ruby Nugget'' *''Sapphire Nugget'' *''Amethyst Nugget'' *''Topaz Nugget'' *''Jade Nugget'' *''Aluminum Ingot'' *''Brass Ingot'' *''Bronze Ingot'' *''Chromium Ingot'' *''Cobalt Ingot'' *''Copper Ingot'' *''Lead Ingot'' *''Magnesium Ingot'' *''Nickel Ingot'' *''Platinum Ingot'' *''Silver Ingot'' *''Steel Ingot'' *''Thallium Ingot'' *''Tin Ingot'' *''Titanium Ingot'' *''Tungsten Ingot'' *''Uranium Ingot'' *''Zinc Ingot'' *''Aluminum Nugget'' *''Brass Nugget'' *''Bronze Nugget'' *''Chromium Nugget'' *''Cobalt Nugget'' *''Copper Nugget'' *''Lead Nugget'' *''Magnesium Nugget'' *''Nickel Nugget'' *''Platinum Nugget'' *''Silver Nugget'' *''Steel Nugget'' *''Thallium Nugget'' *''Tin Nugget'' *''Titanium Nugget'' *''Tungsten Nugget'' *''Uranium Nugget'' *''Zinc Nugget'' *''Raw Rubber'' *''Rubber'' *''Beige Dye'' *''Indigo Dye'' *''Maroon Dye'' *''Dark Blue Dye'' *''Orange'' *''Pear'' *''Banana'' *''Mango'' *''Apricot'' *''Cherry'' *''Peach'' *''Coconut'' *''Blueberry'' *''Strawberry'' *''Raspberry'' *''Cranberry'' *''Blackberry'' *''Plum'' *''Pomegranate'' *''Walnut'' *''Peanut'' *''Peanut Butter'' *''Jam'' *''Sandwich Bread'' *''Sandwich'' *''PB&J Sandwich'' *''Dough'' *''Doughnut'' *''Chocolate Doughnut'' *''Raw Squid'' *''Fried Calamari'' *''Tomato'' *''Corn Cob'' *''Corn Kernel'' *''Popcorn'' *''Chips'' *''French Fries'' *''Cheese'' *''Chocolate'' *''Dark Chocolate'' *''White Chocolate'' *''Chocolate Bar'' *''Dark Chocolate Bar'' *''White Chocolate Bar'' *''Raw Bacon'' *''Cooked Bacon'' *''Pepperoni'' *''Hamburger'' *''Hamburger Bun'' *''Pizza Dough'' *''Raw Tomato Pizza'' *''Cooked Tomato Pizza'' *''Raw Cheese Pizza'' *''Cooked Cheese Pizza'' *''Raw Pepperoni Pizza'' *''Cooked Pepperoni Pizza'' *''Banana Bread'' *''Boiled Egg'' *''Apple Pie'' *''Blueberry Pie'' *''Golden Egg'' *''Rotten Egg'' *''Spoiled Milk'' *''Wooden Spear'' *''Stone Spear'' *''Iron Spear'' *''Golden Spear'' *''Diamond Spear'' *''Jetpack'' *''Smoke Bomb'' (comes in the 20 colors) - When thrown, releases colored smoke (for example, throwing a White Smoke Bomb releases white smoke) that inflicts the Blindness effect for 5 seconds. Useful for blinding your enemies. *''Target Chestplate'' (only available by using the /give command) - Makes hostile mobs target you as if you were in Survival Mode. Useful for luring ground-only hostile mobs into traps. Mobs *''Boar'' *''Goat'' *''Duck'' *''Turkey'' *''Cardinal'' *''Mouse'' *''Rat'' *''Snake'' *''Snail'' *''Zebra'' *''Zorse'' *''Zonkey'' *''Butterfly'' *''Moth'' *''Bee'' *''Grasshopper'' *''Firefly'' *''Monkey'' *''Flamingo'' *''Vulture'' *''Hawk'' *''Eagle'' *''Toucan'' *''Ostrich'' *''Black Bear'' *''Brown/Grizzly Bear'' *''Panda'' *''Lion'' *''Tiger'' *''Leopard'' *''Jaguar'' *''Panther'' *''Liger'' *''Crocodile'' *''Hippo'' *''Rhino'' *''Tapir'' *''Hyena'' *''Giraffe'' *''Camel'' *''Squirrel'' *''Raccoon'' *''Elephant'' *''Seahorse'' *''Stingray'' *''Manta Ray'' *''Shark'' *''Whale'' *''Seal'' *''Piranha'' *''Jellyfish'' *''Flounder'' *''Tuna'' *''Barracuda'' *''Flying Fish'' *''Seagull'' *''Pelican'' *''Penguin'' *''Owl'' *''Peacock'' *''Unicorn'' - A very rare type of Horse. If tamed, a Unicorn can charge into enemies (by holding the C button while riding it), damaging them. A Unicorn can be only tamed by feeding it at least 10 Golden Apples and then riding on them until hearts appear. They spawn very rarely in the same biomes as Horses. *''Sea Serpent'' *''Blaze Jockey'' - Sure, it actually can be summoned using /summon blaze ~ ~ ~ {Passengers:{id:zombie_pigman}}, but why not let it spawn naturally? Like Spider Jockeys and Chicken Jockeys, they spawn rarely. *''Husk Villager'' *''Baby Husk Villager'' *''Baby Skeleton'' *''Baby Wither Skeleton'' *''Baby Stray'' *''Baby Creeper'' *''Velociraptor'' *''T. Rex'' *''Triceratops'' *''Troodon'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Elasmosaurus'' *''Hostilan Golem'' - A type of Golem. It looks like an Iron Golem, but has a dark gray body, visible jaws, blue eyes, no nose and a shorter head. It attacks like an Iron Golem, but doesn't throw as high and deals 5 less damage points. Unfortunately, it moves slightly faster and has more health. It doesn't target other hostile mobs, unlike the Iron Golem. *''Sky Slime'' - A Slime that has wings and can fly. It looks like a regular Slime, but is dark yellow and has wings on its sides. It attacks by charging into the player. It can spawn in Swamp biomes at night, but only during a full moon. *''Dragonhopper'' - A flying grasshopper-like mob. It is reddish-pink in color. It attacks by shooting Blaze-sized fireballs while in air. If on ground, it will attempt to jump towards the player like a Spider. It only spawns in Hostila. *''Enchanted Skull'' - It is basically an enchanted Skeleton Skull, but slightly purple in color. It attacks by flying towards its target. It can spawn deep into the underground, like Slimes. *''Giant Skull'' - It is a larger variant of the Enchanted Skull and is slightly red in color. Like its smaller variant, it attacks by flying towards its target, but it deals more damage. It only spawns in Hostila, unlike its smaller variant. *''Stone Lizard'' - It is a passive mob. It spawns in the underground. If attacked, it will run, like most passive mobs, but much faster. *''Firebat'' - It's like a normal Bat, but hostile, has orange fur and has yellow eyes. If it hits, the target will sometimes be set on fire. It is slower in speed than a normal Bat. It spawns in Volcanic Caves, the Nether and Hostila. *''Ice Spirit'' - It attacks by flying towards its target. If it hits, it will inflict the Slowness II effect for 10 seconds. It spawns somewhat rarely in Ice Plains, but only at night. *''Jungle Spider'' *''Ember'' - It attacks by hopping towards its target, like a Slime, but hops faster. If it hits, the target will be set on fire. It spawns in Volcanoes, Volcanic Caves, the Nether and Hostila. *''Geckava'' - It is a passive gecko-like mob. Its body is dark orange. It can swim in lava and walk on walls. It spawns in Volcanic Caves and the Nether. *''Thunderfly'' *''Zaphog'' *''Voltmare'' *''Electro Goon'' *''Shocker Slime'' *''Voltage Skeleton'' *''Telsa Trickster'' *''Electro Golem'' *''Storm Dragon'' Biomes *''Lake'' *''Bamboo Forest'' *''Cherry Blossom Grove'' *''Seasonal Forest'' *''Wasteland'' *''Frost Forest'' *''Lavender Fields'' *''Flower Island'' *''Fungi Forest'' *''Volcano'' *''Poison Swamp'' *''Midnight Desert'' 'Generated Structures' *''Volcanic Cave'' *''Hostila Castle'' 'Dimensions' *''Electro Valley'' *''Hostila'' - A dimension that has mostly hostile mobs. The dimension has features and combinations of most of the biomes found in the Overworld, plus The Nether and The End, while more chaotic. The mobs include not only Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, Creepers, Endermen and Witches, but also Slimes, Cave Spiders, Silverfish, Vindicators, Evokers, Vexes, Guardians, Zombie Pigmen, Ghasts, Magma Cubes, Blazes, Shulkers, Killer Bunnies, Husks, Drowned, Wither Skeletons, Strays, Phantoms, Hostilan Golems, Sky Slimes, Dragonhoppers, Enchanted Skulls, Giant Skulls, Firebats and more. Spider Jockeys, Chicken Jockeys and Blaze Jockeys are slightly more common in Hostila. Also, charged Creepers can spawn naturally without being struck by lightning, but it's a 1/100 chance to happen. 'Other' 'Liquids' *''Poison'' 'Enchantments' TBA 'Changes/Returning Things' *Ocelots attack not only Chickens and baby Turtles, but also Parrots. *Killer Bunnies now spawn naturally again, only in Hostila. *If you name a Snail "Gary", it will begin to make the same meowing noises as a tamed Cat. *Bookshelf is renamed to Oak Bookshelf. *Rubies return, now separate from Emeralds. *Crying Obsidian return, now no longer used to set a spawnpoint and now craftable with a Ghast Tear and Obsidian. *Roses return, now separate from Poppies. *Egg is renamed to "Chicken Egg". *If a Skeleton is holding a Snowball or a Chicken Egg in their hand, it can use it as a ranged weapon. *All block names starting with "Block of" have been changed. For example, "Block of Diamond" becomes "Diamond Block". *Extremely rarely, a Zombie dressed in a chicken suit will appear instead of a regular Zombie. Instead of Rotten Flesh, it drops 1-3 Feathers. This was made to reference a Zombie's original drop(s). *Regular Slimes now also come in red, orange, yellow, blue, and purple. *A Chicken now has a 1/130 chance of laying a Golden Egg. W.I.P. Category:Blog posts